1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electrostatic sprayer installation for powder coating product, including thermohardenable powder paint, and is more particularly concerned with an improvement enabling relatively simple and fast color changing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A powder coating product installation usually includes a booth in which objects to be coated move past a plurality of powder sprayers. Depending on the size and the complexity of the objects, it may be necessary to use a relatively large number of electrostatic powder sprayers, around 20 per booth, for example. These sprayers must therefore be connected to a common source or tank of powder. If the installation is designed to allow color changing at greater or lesser intervals, it is therefore necessary on each color change to clean the booth, the sprayers and all the pipes feeding the sprayers before connecting them to a new source or tank of powder of a different color.
The invention makes it possible to simplify these operations and to reduce the down time at each color change by allowing simple, effective, fast and simultaneous cleaning of all the sprayers and their powder feed circuits.